The present invention relates to an erroneous operation preventing device and a stowable vehicle seat, particularly to an erroneous operation preventing device and a stowable vehicle seat that reliably performs stowing and restoring operations.
Conventionally, there is a known stowable vehicle seat, for example a known technology for supporting a rear end portion of a seat cushion constituting the vehicle seat rotatably in a front and rear direction on the front side of a storage recess portion (stowage recess portion) formed on a vehicle body floor, and, in a state in which a seat back is folded down with respect to the seat cushion, rotating the vehicle seat rearward to stow the vehicle seat in the storage recess portion.
That is, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-082698 (“the '698 Publication”), rotating shafts provided on both left and right side edges in a front part of the storage recess portion, and brackets provided in left and right parts in a rear end portion of the seat cushion are provided, and the left and right brackets are arranged to support the rotating shafts. Therefore, the rear end portion of the seat cushion is supported rotatably in the front and rear direction, so that the seat is storable in the storage recess portion.
In the technology of the '698 Publication, operating element of a reclining mechanism (reclining lock) and a leg portion locking release mechanism (striker lock) operated during storing (stowing) and restoring of the stowable vehicle seat are divided according to functions. That is, an extension strap (strap) and a lever are respectively used as the operating element of the reclining mechanism and the leg portion locking release mechanism. These operating elements are installed on the back surface side of the seat to which a passenger's hand does not reach in a seated state for preventing an erroneous operation by children or the like.
A locking release operation for the reclining mechanism by this strap is performed by pulling the strap rearward of the seat by an operator from the side of a cargo compartment. In general, since the strap is attached to the back surface side of the seat as described above, there is no concern about the erroneous operation.
However, the mechanism is that a lock of the reclining mechanism is also released by pulling the strap upward of the seat back. Therefore, in a case where the strap is pulled upward for some reasons, there is a fear that the lock of the reclining mechanism is released, so that the seat back is moved unpredictably to a passenger.
Further, in a seat in which an operating element respectively provided in a reclining locking release mechanism and a leg portion locking release mechanism are integrated into one operating element, a strap may also be used as the operating element. Therefore, there is the same problem as the above technology.